<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Can I Say? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692253">How Can I Say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/F, ah yes twice's most tragic ship, dayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nayeon had perfect girlfriend, but she didn’t love her back."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Can I Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For lack of better words, Nayeon could simply describe her day as terrible. </p><p>But you see, nothing bad had actually happened. She woke up, kissed her girlfriend a “good morning”, had her breakfast, played with her adorable dog and went to work. Between all these things, nothing bad happened to her. No one had been disrespectful or tried to harm her in any way, no unfortune announcements. Nothing tragic had happened.  </p><p>Well, at least that’s what other people would think. But Nayeon? She absolutely hated what was going on, only because of a tiny reason: her girlfriend. </p><p>Nayeon had a perfect life and a perfect girlfriend, something that a lot of people often desire to have. She was in a healthy relationship where she was extremely loved by her girlfriend, but it wasn’t exactly satisfying for her. Yes, she considers herself an asshole because of that and it would be rough if it wasn’t... well, the truth.  </p><p>Nayeon had perfect girlfriend, but she didn’t love her back. </p><p>They had been dating over a year for now and everything was incredible. They could understand each other easily, had good talks, good sex. The sparkle had been there since day 1, but now? Nayeon felt that she went from honeymoon-phase to complete numbness, something that shouldn’t have happened because there was no reason to. Dahyun, her girlfriend, was the embodiment of an angel. She simply couldn’t understand why she had fallen out of love. </p><p>The worst part, however, was that Dahyun seemed oblivious to it. Nayeon tried to make it very clear without words because she didn’t really want to break the poor girl’s heart, but it seemed useless as Dahyun ignored it. Even when they argued, something that Nayeon always felt bad doing, Dahyun would try to see her side and forgive her – in some cases even apologize for something that she hadn’t done.  </p><p>It hurt like hell. The fact that she had the best girlfriend someone could ask her and yet had to pray that she would wake up in the following morning with the love for her girlfriend back and it never happened. She wished, she really did, that she could love Dahyun. But she didn’t. </p><p>It was probably the reason why she had invited Dahyun over to a café during her lunch break. To clear things and try to follow through the day, instead of stopping to overthink again, even though she would have to deal with her choices as soon as she arrived home. Now, her only wish was that things would go well. </p><p>As soon as Nayeon arrived in her full work clothing, it didn’t take long for Dahyun, in checkered pants and a sweater, to arrive too. Nayeon admitted that it was a cute sight. Two women who looked like complete opposites sitting at the same table. They smiled at each other (Dahyun's smile was to die for, even though Nayeon didn’t love the girl anymore, she still loved her smile), ordered some food, and ate in silence like they normally would do in public.  </p><p>Nayeon, whoever, wish she could break that. She barely could swallow her coffee because of the words stuck in her throat, trapped in her own awkwardness and discomfort to proceed with what she had planned. </p><p>Then, it happened. </p><p>“So, last coffee before we break up?” </p><p>A cough. A laugh. </p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>The vision Nayeon had after she finally stopped coughing was a smiley Dahyun with teary years. “I know you’re going to break up with me, unnie.” A single tear dropped and Nayeon had to stop herself from cleaning it. The initial shock also helped her to stay in place. “So, last coffee?” </p><p>“How did you...” She couldn’t finish the phrase. Not only because, well, she really couldn’t, but also because Dahyun interrupted her. </p><p>“You’re easy to read, but I tried to pretend that you’re not. “ She wiped her own tears and ate a slice of the cake in front of her. “I wanted to wait until you could actually do it and... here we are.” </p><p>Nayeon kept silent through the rest of their meal. Her thoughts were too hard to comprehend and were definetly giving her a headache, but it didn’t matter. On one hand, felt free for finally cleaning out things, but on the other hand, she felt hurt for making Dahyun sad. However, it didn’t matter anymore. What was done was done, and she finally did what she took months to do. She was finally single. </p><p>“Just so you know, you can keep the dog.” </p><p>Well, single. But not alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>